


The World May Disapprove, But My World Is Only You

by ivorydreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Famous Harry, Famous Louis, Fluff, Lovers, M/M, Meeting the Family, Mention of a Harry and Nick relationship, Mentions of homophobia, Model Harry, Nick is only mentioned a few times, Not anything graphic really, Singer Louis, Smut, So is Ed, Social Media, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorydreams/pseuds/ivorydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is the fourth member of the most successful boy band in the world, One Direction. And he just recently came out as homosexual. Of course it had some backlash and nasty comments about him on papers and news, but he was proud of who he was. <br/>It all gets worse, or better in Louis’ mind, when he meets Harry Styles. A very well-known fashion model, who is also out and proud.</p>
<p>Or, the one where Louis is one fourth of One Direction and Harry is a model. They meet, fall in love and let the whole world know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World May Disapprove, But My World Is Only You

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for quite a while. I always got stuck and left the story, but I finally finished it! 
> 
> The title is from Lauren Aquilina's [ Sinners](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xrYTfMl7nzE).  
> The lyrics remind me of Larry. So if you have a chance, listen to it (:

“Harry, I need you to look at her. You’re lovers, I need to see arousal in your eyes!” the photographer snapped.

They’d been going at this for nearly two hours and Harry was exhausted and really pissed off.

He was dressed in all black, designer clothes and all. The buttons of his shirt undone where the woman across from him pressed her hands against his chest. She wore only lacy black underwear and kept rubbing herself all over him more than necessary.

Couldn’t people get the hint? He’s gay. So you rubbing your breasts all over him just made him uncomfortable. Harry was never really fond of breasts, even before knowing he was into men. So all the girls he ever dated were on the small side regarding breasts. And this model was way too big for him to actually fake anything.

“Give me a moment.” he signaled at the photographer, grabbed the girls hand and pulled her off set to have a small chat.

“I need you to stop trying to take your bra off with my arm.” Harry said bluntly. “You’re over doing it and its making me really uncomfortable. Both of us need to concentrate and we have to be professional.”

“I’m supposed to get you aroused.” Kelly, the model, frowned.

“Honey, it’s not on you. I’m simply not attracted to your sex. I need to concentrate but I can’t do it if you keep rubbing yourself on me.” Harry sighed and stopped himself just in time from touching his hair. The hair stylist would have his head if he messed it up.

“Right. Sorry. I was told to do that.” she blushed and grinned.

“Yeah, apparently people still don’t fully comprehend that I’m gay. It’s like they’re all trying to force a woman on me.” Harry shook his head with a chuckle.

“They’re idiots then. Now picture naked men and lets get back to work.” Kelly winked, this time pulling him to the set.

 

Half an hour later, the photographer left satisfied and both models sighed in relief. Kelly left to change and Harry was about to do the same when he noticed a group of men looking somewhat lost.

He made his way to them.

“Hi, are you new here?” Harry smiled at them. He didn't recognize them at all and wondered when the company had gotten a hold of these gorgeous men. It was rare for them to contract that many at once. And these were four.

They frowned and were about to speak up but Ed came rushing to Harry.

“Styles!” Ed had a chart and some magazine on his hands. He was Harry’s assistant. Kept him sane and told him just where he was supposed to be and at what time. Without him Harry was lost.

“Are they new models?” Harry asked as soon as Ed was standing next to him.

“Us? Models?” and the blonde one was laughing so hard, he doubled over.

“We’re not models. We’re here for a photo shoot though.” And okay, this man was the definition of beautiful. He was a few inches shorter than Harry, brow hair swept on a side fringe, a bit of a stubble, stunning blue eyes and lips that were meant to be nibbled on.

“They’re One Direction.” Ed informed, as if that was supposed to make Harry know who these four were. But he nodded in understanding, trying to not be rude.

“Who’s going to be your photographer?” Harry asked instead.

“Nick Grimshaw.” Buff guy, with a puppy kind of look stated and Harry winced.

“Good luck with that.”

“Why? Is he that bad?” The blonde looked worried.

“He isn’t.” Ed rolled his eyes. “Harry’s exaggerating.”

“Exaggerating? He molested me!” Harry threw his hands up in the air.

“Harry, Nick didn’t molest you.” Ed sighed.

“He fucking slipped his hand down my pants and tried getting me off!” Harry was getting angry at the memories. “I was drunk but not drunk enough to actually let him touch me. Jesus.”

“You sat on his lap!”

“Because I thought it was Jake!” that had been Harry’s date for the night. The bastard ditched him for some twink. “And it still doesn’t give Grimshaw the right to touch.”

“We’re not having this conversation right now, Harry. You’re making the lads uncomfortable.” Ed looked at the four men and quickly apologized for the model’s behavior.

“Don’t get too close to him.” Harry simply warned. Then he remembered. “Did you say you’re One Direction?”

“We are.” this time the quiet lad with the beard nodded.

“As in the famous music group?”

“Yes.”

“Can I have your autograph?” Harry blurted out, taking some papers from Ed’s clipboard and also a sharpie. How could he have forgotten? Gemma loved the group. He also had heard some of their songs and they were great. He’d just never actually looked up any pictures.

“My sister loves you guys. She’ll love me again if I get her your autographs.”

The lads nodded with smiles and signed the white sheet, addressing it to Gemma and Harry couldn’t help but grin.

Gemma was mad at him because he’d forgotten to feed her turtle and it died. But with this, he hoped he was forgiven.

“Thanks. You just possibly save my relationship with my sister.” Harry folded the paper and placed it inside his pocket. He’ll have to send it to Gemma since he won’t be going back to the UK in a while yet.

“Can I also have a picture?” now that one was for him. He wanted a picture with the beauty with blue eyes and sexy lips.

When they agreed he quickly maneuvered himself so he was right beside him. Noticed how naturally the short man fit next to him.

 

They talked a little after that. He came to actually know their names. Zayn was the quiet lad with the beard. Liam was the buff one with the puppy look. Niall was the loud blonde one. And finally the beauty that was driving Harry’s imagination insane, was Louis.

Of course everything had to be ruined by Nick Grimshaw’s presence.

The problem was, Harry had actually liked Nick at some point. It was until they’d had that one night stand that things went down hill.

While Harry liked things a bit rough in bed, he wasn’t really much into all the kinks Nick showed him that night. And it was also bad because he had to constantly be touching himself to stay hard because Nick just wasn’t making him want anymore. So yes, the sex was bad.

There was also the fact that Nick got clingy, jealous and possessive. Practically nearly drove all of Harry’s friends away. Even punched Harry for being a ‘slut and flirting with everything that had a cock.’

So yes, Harry couldn’t stand being near Nick and it showed on his face when the man came rushing into the studio.

“I’ll get going now. It was nice talking to you.” he quickly tried to excuse himself before Nick could even talk to him.

“Harry wait!” Ah, that voice. It made Harry shiver.

“Sorry for rushing away. I just don’t want to be near Nick right now.” Harry apologized, looking down at a blushing Louis.

“Don’t worry. I get it. I was just ah,” Louis scratched his neck and pulled out his phone. “Give me your number?”

Okay, Harry had completely forgotten he’d been wanting to ask for just that. All because of Nick.

“Of course!” Harry grinned, saved the number under: _Harry <3_ and sent himself a text to have Louis’.

 

And it was like that somewhat uncomfortable, awkward and so unromantic way that they’d become lovers. Boyfriends.

After a few weeks of dating, Louis had finally asked Harry be his boyfriend and was overjoyed when the model accepted.

Pictures of them together were everywhere. Their romance was controversial. Nearly every media outlet mentioned them at least once every day. Fans had a crazy amount of passion for both.

One Direction lost various fans, mainly the younger ones, and those teens who thought they could somehow marry Louis. But they’d also gained fans. And that was all that mattered.

What had him seeing red was how, always, in every interview they ask them what it’s going to change now that Louis is gay.

“Nothing’s changing. My sexuality has to do with my private and personal life. Nothing to do with our music. So we’re moving forward the same way. Making good music and enjoying ourselves.” Louis faked a smile at the woman interviewing them. They were on the red carpet for the Teen Choice Awards.

“Like Louis said, we’re just doing our thing. Keep writing and making music, enjoying ourselves and hoping anyone who listens or watch us perform also enjoy themselves.” Liam backed him up.

“Our romantic life won’t influence the way we look or go about things.” Zayn openly scowled. “My engagement with Perrie hasn’t made me write all about weddings, or makes me dress the boys like it’s the big day already.”

“Louis is still the same guy. I don’t see how his coming out changes that. It’s not like he just turned gay last night and suddenly everything changes.” Niall threw his arms up dramatically. “You guys had no problem with our music or our performances before. And Louis was gay then. So now just because you know, it’s making you question all of our moves? Doubt our talent?”

“It’s not that we’re doubting your talent, really-”

“It sure does seem like it.” Louis now looked ready to bolt. He hated when people rapidly assumed he was someone else because of his preference.

Then they saw Paul motion for them to keep moving, and well they did. Without saying anything more to the woman who now looked really guilty.

The rest of the interviewers had similar questions. Some of their approaches were distasteful and other a bit nicer and more to the point.

It wasn’t until they reached a young looking lad who was genuinely smiling at them. Asked how they were doing, what the next album was bringing, if they were going to take time off like everyone was speculating. And then he asked about their loved ones.

“Zayn, you and Perrie have been engaged for nearly two years. How are the wedding plans going?”

“Yes, we’ve been planning a little bit. We’re still not sure when the wedding will be. Both of us are really busy at the moment and really haven’t had enough time to actually talk in detail about it all. She wants everything to be perfect and I want to give her just that.” Zayn smiled, his whole face morphing into a fond expression when he talked about Perrie.

“Of course. Will she be coming today or…?”

“Yes, she’ll be arriving in just a couple of minutes.” Zayn nodded and the interviewer shifted his attention to Liam.

“Liam, we’ve seen you around with Sophia lately. Is it safe to say you’re back together?”

“We are, yes. She’ll also be here.”

“Niall we hear that you’ve got yourself a lady also, could you elaborate on that?”

“Right, of course! I’m with someone at the moment, she’s very lovely and thankfully not easily scared off by all of the spotlight.” Niall chuckled.

“We hear she’s not interested in this kind of world. What does she do?” the guy was smiling as he placed the microphone closer to Niall.

“At the moment she’s finishing university. She’s on a break right now, just three days off, so she’s also going to be here.”

“What is she studying? And is it too soon to reveal her name?”

“She’s in the physics area and also doing a side of mechanical engineering.” Niall stated proudly. And to be honest we all were. “Her name’s Sharon.”

“She sound very dedicated.”

“She is. Very smart and lovely. A great match for Niall here. They’re both kind of crazy.” Zayn chuckled.

“Now Louis, will your boyfriend also be here?” Louis sighed in relief when the interviewer didn’t spat out the word, or looked at him differently.

“Yes. He’ll be arriving with the rest of the girls any minute now.”

“Trying to steal the show that one.” Liam shook his head, rolling his eyes. It was no lie that Harry made heads turn wherever he went.

“He’s a model right?” the interviewer pressed for details.

For the coming out statement, well it was just that. Stating that Louis was, is gay. Stating he’s in a serious relationship with a model. Those who knew nothing of the fashion show or kept tabs on it, had no idea just who Harry was. The same with Louis. The people from the fashion industry who weren’t keen on pop music, or anything that resembled what One Direction represented, had no idea who Louis was.

“Yes, Harry’s a fashion model.” And Louis would be damned if he didn’t feel a sense of smugness and pride. He was in a relationship with one of the most beautiful man on earth.

“So all those rumors about him cashing in on your fame are not true?”

“They’re just that, rumors. Harry’s very famous and well known in the fashion industry. He’s got some amazing jobs right now. He’s financially capable of fending for himself. In fact he doesn’t let me buy him unnecessary things. It’s always me tricking him into accepting something.” And Louis didn’t know why he said that much, but the need to defend Harry was greater. He didn’t like the idea of people seeing him and thinking that he’s just using Louis for the money.

That’s not who Harry is.

“That’s true. I’ve seen it. Like he’ll let Louis pay if its like a coffee or something like that. But once Louis tried to buy him that green Burberry coat, Harry refused. And ended paying for the thing instead.” Niall put in.

And Liam was about to also comment about that other time but Paul was motioning for them. Their partners had arrived and they had to go to them so they could head in.

It was no problem with the fans and the media and the other guests seeing Perrie and Zayn or Liam with Sophia. Even Niall and Sharon got a good reaction. A lot of curious glances but everything was good. Things didn’t go a hundred percent good for Harry and Louis though.

As soon as they held hands and started walking, some fans booed. The paps kept screaming at them. Someone even went as far as to calling them a pair of faggots.

“Ignore them. They don’t know. They’re ignorant. Just focus on those who support you, the rest don’t matter.” Harry whispered as they walked, following behind the other couples. “I love you.”

The grip on his hand tightened and Louis was glad he was the one standing next to him. So he mumbled the words back, sighing and smiling that he also loved him.

“Alright, you boys go to the left. Harry and the girls you follow this lad,” Paul pointed at the uninterested and slightly annoyed staff member. “He’ll lead you to your seats.”

One Direction was opening the award show, so they’ll meet with their partners after the performance.

Each of the girls kissed their boyfriend’s goodbye. Harry and Louis shared a hug instead.

They’ve never really kissed in front of anyone. Not even their friends. One of the reasons was that they didn’t want to make them uncomfortable. Another reason was because Harry didn’t want anyone else but him to see how Louis became all soft and pliant when Harry touched him, when he kissed him. Harry wanted to be the only one to see that side of Louis.

But they were working on actually just giving each other reassuring kisses, touches. First they were testing the waters. Because as much as they loved their friends, they didn’t want to see them sucking faces either. It was quite uncomfortable really.

“Good luck.” Harry smiled. “Not that you need it.”

“Thanks. See you in a bit.” Louis squeezed his hand one more time and then rushed away with the rest of the band.

Harry turned to the girls and grinned.

“Alright ladies, ready to cheer our boys?”

“Yes!” they all chuckled and threw their hands in the air for emphasis.

Harry was glad he got along with them well enough. The three women were lovely and fun. And it also helped that they got along, because when they all hang out things never get awkward.

 

They were led to their seats and Harry was so close to punching the smug looking staff member.

Their seats, Harry’s and Louis’, had two print out papers that said: Faggot #1 and Faggot #2.

Sophia quickly went to grab them and ripped them, then handed it to another staff member near and asked if he could please throw them away.

Harry was trying his best to stay calm. He couldn’t get these things get to him.

And it was as if everyone was waiting for him to snap. Everyone who was already there and had seen the signs, just waiting for him to do something.

“Something wrong?” the bastard of a staff member asked.

Very slowly Harry turned to look down at the man and was glad to see a flick of fear pass through his eyes. Harry wasn’t the typical model everyone seemed to think he was. He actually had more defined muscles than the average, wasn’t on the overly thin side, and if he wanted he could beat anyone into a pulp. If he wanted.

And right now he wanted to do that more than ever.

But he had to think of Louis, of the girls.

“You’re what’s wrong here. So please excuse yourself before I do it for you.” Harry’s voice wasn’t loud, so only the girls and the staff member heard him.

“Please, like a queer could-”

“Don’t test me.” Now Harry was closer and looking more threatening than ever.

“Whatever.” the staff member rolled his eyes and left.

Harry took a seat, Sophia next to him, Perrie after her and then Sharon.

Neither of them said anything, all equally annoyed.

More people started arriving and then Harry heard his name. When he turned he was met with a pair he knew quite well.

“Well, well, if it isn’t Harry Edward Styles.” Ian smirked as he and Nina got closer to Harry, who was now standing and smiling at them both.

“Are you really going to keep saying my full name every time you see me?”

Harry was very aware that some heads were turning in their direction. He decided to ignore them.

“Told you I would. After you saved my lady, it’s the least I can do since you didn’t let me repay you in any way.” and then Ian was giving him a quick hug and then Nina followed.

“Really, thank you.” she smiled after kissing his cheek.

Harry couldn’t really take the credit they were giving him. Anyone would have done what he did, right?

They’d, Ian and Nina, had been doing a photo shoot and Harry had arrived early so he’d been chatting with the couple. During their sessions, Harry noticed something move under one of the sheets the pair were using. He broke a rule and got on set, ruined a few shots but grabbed the moving thing. It ended up being a snake.

And that was that.

“How have you two been?”

“Great. Just got a break from filming.” Ian grinned. “I hear you’re here with the boyfriend.”

“I am. Just waiting for him to perform.” Harry turned around to look at the gaping girls beside him. “We’re all waiting.”

Then he proceeded to introduce them all. After a little more teasing from Ian and Harry constant smile and eye roll, the couple left to their seats and Harry sat in his.

“You know Ian Somerhalder.” Sophia stated.

“The question is, how?” Sharon looked at him with those wide eyes of hers.

“Don’t forget he knows both Ian and Nina Dobrev.” Perrie looked at Harry expectantly.

“I met them at a photo shoot…” and Harry found himself telling the whole story and his ’heroic’ act as everyone seemed to put it.

As soon as Harry finished telling them, after some comments here and there, the show was starting. Everyone was on their seats, waiting for the act to start.

Harry felt people staring and perhaps he was being videotaped right now. Just to see what his reaction was. In truth, he really didn’t care anymore. He was looking at his beautiful boyfriend do what he loved. Performing, singing flawlessly. And Harry simply couldn’t hold back the grin. Dimples on full display.

When he noticed Louis was staring directly at him, Harry winked and gave him two thumbs up with a huge grin on his face. Louis in turn shook his head with a smile and didn’t miss a beat in his performance.

 

“You were brilliant.” Harry grinned at Louis as he and the rest of the boys came off stage and into the crowd to sit.

“Thanks.” Louis rewarded him with a crinkly eyed smile.

Zayn and Perrie left early, aiming for some alone time now that they could. The rest stayed until the end of the show.

Most stares were ignored, Harry was irritated with those judgemental ones, Louis was starting to get fidgety in his seat.

Everyone was glad when they were outside. Paul having sent for the cars, so they waited in a circle, talking to each other when Niall suggested it.

“Why don’t we go celebrate? Swing by a club or something. We do have some time off.”

The rest of the boys, and girls, looked at each other and eventually all shrugged.

“It should be fun.” Liam smiled, looking at Sophia who nodded in agreement.

“We’ll meet there.” Harry stated when he saw the cars pulling up.

They quickly decided which club was the best choice and then started making their way to the cars. Liam, Niall and Louis stopping for a few pictures with fans while Sharon, Sophia and Harry sort of waited a few steps behind.

Harry was used to the cameras, but he wasn’t used to all the screaming fans. Sure he had some fans in the fashion industry and all, but nothing compared to this. So it was a bit of a surprise when he heard his name being chanted.

“Harry! Harry! Harry, please, over here!”

He turned to search for the person screaming, then saw a girl who could not be older than twenty, flailing her arms in the air. Very slowly and slightly unsure he approached her.

“Hi.” He said simply, seeing the girl had stop flailing and was now looking at him with wide eyes. Harry knew the fans near the girl were looking at him with curiosity and yes, some with hate.

“Oh my god! You actually came! I-I-” she broke into tears and Harry didn’t know if to hug her or pat her shoulder or what. “I’m sorry its just, I’m a huge fan of yours!”

“It’s alright.” He smiled gently, trying not to startle the girl into more tears.

“You’re so beautiful.” The girl sighed, “I’m in designing school, I want to be big and I’ve always watched all the great fashion shows and I loved you the minute I saw you. The way you carry yourself down the catwalk, the way you give style to the clothing is amazing.”

“That,” Harry had not expected to meet a fan of his here. “Thank you. That really means a whole lot to me.”

“When I heard you and Louis were a couple, I nearly died. You two are the most beautiful pair in the world and I’m so happy for you.” There were a few snorts from girls surrounding his fan but Harry only concentrated on her. “Um, could I get a picture before you go?”

She asked when she noticed that Harry was being called over. He motioned at Paul for a second.

“Sure!” he grinned and took the girl’s phone to take a selfie with her. “Here you go. How about a hug?”

“Oh my god!” and she was close to tears again as he engulfed her in a quick hug. When they parted, she quickly continued. “Could you tell Francisco Lawshowski that I love him very much, please?”

“Of course, here give me your twitter and-” he was about to hand her his phone but it was off.

“Haz, the lads left we have to go now.” Louis came to Harry and whispered.

“Just a second. Can I borrow your phone? Mine’s dead.”

Louis looked at him curiously but handed him his phone. Harry quickly opened a blank memo and handed the girl the phone. Some girls gasped and screamed at her touching Louis’ phone and Harry tried not to laugh.

“Type your twitter and phone number please.” When the girl looked at him with her jaw hanging open he went on. “I’ll give you a follow and get Francisco to give you one. And the phone is to give you a call so you can come to one of the events. Meet people from the fashion world. It could help as experience for your career, no?”

“Yes, yes! Oh god. Thank you. Thank you so much!” She typed furiously on the phone and handed it back. “Thank you again. Oh I love you both so much.”

Harry and Louis quickly said their goodbyes and got inside the car.

“That was incredibly nice of you.” Louis commented with a smile, holding Harry’s hand and kissing it.

“She reminded me a bit of Ed. We met in similar circumstances. Plus she was nice and seemed genuinely happy to see us both. Together.”

“Do you think people will ever stop hating us?” Louis suddenly looked smaller and Harry quickly gathered him in his arms.

“They’ll have to get used to seeing us together because I’m not letting go of you any time soon. You’re stuck with me.”

 

~

Their time at the club was a bit uncomfortable. People recognized them and some went crazy and some started bad mouthing them. Harry had ended up punching someone for insulting Louis. Liam nearly killed a man for grabbing Sophia’s bum. Someone had spilled their drink all over Sharon for being near Niall.

Yeah, they’d chosen a bad place to relax and party.

They’d all agreed it was best to go their separate ways and that is how Harry ended up pressing Louis against the door of their home.

“I’ve been waiting to do this all day.” He groaned against Louis’ neck, making sure he’d left a good mark there. He grabbed his thighs and lifted Louis until the smaller lad had his legs securely wrapped around Harry’s torso. “You looked so beautiful. You’re always so beautiful.”

Harry walked them over to the bed where they both quickly got rid of each other’s clothes. Both too desperate to even bother with foreplay.

“Here. Hurry, hurry!” Louis handed Harry the lube he’d gotten from their night stand. Harry coated his fingers with it and without any warning he slipped two fingers into Louis.

“Yes!” Louis hissed as Harry quickly found his prostate and teased a bit, adding another finger and stretching him. “I’m ready, just-”

“Okay, okay.”

It was as if they hadn’t touched each other in ages. Everything was happening too fast, but that’s what they wanted right now. What they needed. They clawed at each other, touching everywhere they could get their hands on. Biting at each other, moaning into each other’s mouths and screaming each other’s name as they both came.

Harry slowly pulled out of Louis and made his way to the bathroom where he grabbed a hand towel and used it to clean himself and Louis. Then he went back to lay down with Louis half way ontop of him.

“Your back looks as if you were attacked.” Louis chuckled, remembering the red lines on Harry’s back.

“Yeah and it seems you wanted to chew my neck off.” Harry kissed the top of Louis’ head.

He was going to get hell as soon as anyone from his team saw the dark bruises adorning his neck.

Louis hummed and lazily drew partners on Harry’s chest with his finger, while Harry played with his hair.

“You know how I’ve got a few days off?” Louis started and Harry could hear the nerves in his voice.

“Yes.”

“Well, my mom called a few days back. She wants to meet you. So, I was thinking we could leave tomorrow and spend some time with her and the girls?” Louis lifted his head and looked down at Harry hopefully.

“I would love that, but I have to go back to New York to sign some new contracts tomorrow. I think I mentioned that.”

“Yes, you did.” Louis frowned, looking defeated. He’d told his mother he and Harry would be there tomorrow. He’d already even bought the tickets.

“Hey, don’t do that love.” Harry shifted until he was holding Louis’ cheek in his hand. “We can still make it work. You can go tomorrow and I’ll get there the day after. I think it’ll be faster if I go alone to New York. Plus, I think you and your family will want at least a day alone before I intrude.”

“Never. They’ll love you.” Louis placed a kiss to Harry’s chest. “But you’re right. It’s better that way. I’ll have time to give them the memo and try to stop them from asking you embarrassing questions.”

 

~~

It was all settled.

Harry and Louis walked into the airport together, paparazzi and some fans making it a bit difficult to get in. The fans inside the airport screaming their names.

They were both running late. Each blamed the other. Louis blamed Harry for getting hard in the shower. Harry blamed Louis for brushing his bum against him.

“Send me a message when you land.” Harry stopped where they were going separate ways. Louis’ security trying to keep the fans at bay.

“You too.” Louis was not about to cry. He wasn’t.

“Lads, you have to leave.” James said after checking his watch.

“Okay, have a good trip. See you soon. I love you.” Harry ignored all the cellphones videotaping and snapping pictures, he ignored all the fans yelling mean things. He just focused on Louis’ blue eyes. They always calmed him.

So taking their PDA further than they ever have, Harry placed his lips over Louis’. Giving him a proper kiss of goodbye.

Louis’ hands tightened on Harry’s waist. When they pulled back, Louis sighed and placed a kiss to Harry’s cheek.

“I’ll be waiting for you.”

Harry nodded with a smiled, placed a final kiss to Louis’ forehead and walked away. Not a single person followed him.

Then Louis remembered he hadn’t said it back.

“Hazza!” he yelled over the screaming fans.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at Louis.

“I love you too!”

Harry showed his dimples with a grin and gave Louis two thumbs up and then took off running.

-

 

The first thing Harry did when he landed was to message Louis. After that he went to the offices where he met with his lawyer, with Ed and his boss.

The meeting lasted two hours and Harry felt like crawling under a bed and never getting out. But he also got the best for another three years.

“I’m glad this isn’t everyday.” Harry groaned as he and Ed went for a coffee.

“There were pretty great designers and photographers and companies that wanted you. I’d say we picked the best ones out of the bunch.” Ed commented.

“I’m a lucky man.”

“That you are,” Ed walked away from the cashier after they paid for their coffees and quickly found a table. “Now you need to be in Paris in three weeks. Big fashion show there.”

Ed was now looking at his agenda. Making sure that everything was right on schedule. “Nick keeps requesting a session of you. A new photographer, Markus Templeton, wants you as a model. He does great nature photography, I’ve seen some of his work. Great quality.”

“I don’t want anything to do with Grimshaw.” Harry scowled, “But I wouldn’t mind meeting up with, Templeton you said? See what type of things he wants me to do, if I’m comfortable I’ll go for it.”

“Okay.” Ed typed furiously on his phone. He was going to break the thing one of these days.

Then Harry remembered.

“Hey Ed, I met this girl-“

“Don’t you have a boyfriend?” Ed raised an eyebrow.

“Yes. I didn’t mean it like that.” Harry rolled his eyes. “This girl is in designing school and I was wondering if you could arrange something so that she could meet up with some important people. See things from behind the scenes. You know, get used to this world.”

“I can arrange something. Just give me her name and I’ll put her on the lists. I’m assuming you’re paying for everything?”

“You assume right.” Harry grinned. “Let me call her.”

A confused greeting answered picked up the phone.

“Hello, is this Tamara?”

“Yes, who’s this?”

“I’m Harry Styles. We met at the Teen Choice Awards, you gave me your number?” Harry said, trying to help her remember.

“Oh my God! You actually called!”

So it was Tamara.

“I said I would. Now, I’m arranging for you to attend some events, meet the higher ups and the sort. Just need to check some things before, though.” Harry motions for Ed to give him a pen. Ed quickly pushes his agenda to him and a pen with it.

“Oh god, yes, yes. I’ll answer anything. Oh my god!” the girl was breathing erratically on the other end of the line and Harry was starting to get worried. She could faint if she stopped breathing right.

“Calm down, love.”

“Sorry, it’s just- Okay, okay. I’m calm.” She sounded nervous and excited all in one.

“Alright, I’m just going to need some personal information. Like full name, age, the name of the university you’re attending and the sort.”

And like that Harry was asking and Tamara was answering trying to not freak out. She was having some sort of conversation with Harry Styles, one of the most successful models in the fashion industry. A model she wished she could work with when she graduated. She kept imagining Harry in her designs. Imagining him on a photo shoot wearing something that she made.

She felt like the luckiest girl right now.

“Alright love, that’s it. I’ll arrange everything. Make sure that when you come its with what we discussed, yeah? If you have any questions just call me, or Ed.” Harry pushed the notebook to Ed with everything that he’d written down.

“Thank you so much for this Harry. You don’t know how much this means to me and my career. I’ll never forget this. Thank you, thank you!” and she was fighting off the tears again.

“It’s my pleasure Tamara. Hope you have fun.” Harry said cheerfully and after a few more sentences he hung up.

“When is she coming?” Ed asked as he finished reading over the woman’s information.

“In a month. That’s when she has a break.”

They discussed a few more things and then Harry and Ed parted ways. Ed to his apartment and Harry to a Vans store. He wanted to take something for Louis.

 

He didn’t notice the curious glances of a group of girls when he looked over at the shoes. He was torn between choosing all black or the ones with white. Then he couldn’t stop grinning imagining Louis’ small feet.

Harry considered himself a lucky man. Not only because of his successful job, but because of the great family he had and the lovely man he got to call boyfriend.

When he couldn’t decide, and been standing in front of the shoes for around ten minutes just staring, he decided to go with both. Then he saw some shirts and headed that way.

He knew it wasn’t what people would think he would buy Louis Tomlinson. Apparently people were always expecting that celebrities only wear pricy brands and big designer clothes. Sure, on occasion they wore that, but for the daily basis? He knew Louis loved Vans. He knew Louis loved simplicity. Knew he liked being comfortable.

Harry knew Louis will never think about how much something was, but what the meaning behind it was. And even if Harry handed him a shirt full of holes, well Louis would take it because it came from Harry. And vice versa.

Plus they had this rule, they wouldn’t buy each other expensive things.

 

After paying for the two pairs of tennis shoes and the shirt he picked, Harry walked out of the store still oblivious to the group of girls following him.

Soon he found himself in another shop trying out some new boots. He was walking around with them, jumping a bit. He found them comfortable enough and decided he was going to buy them.

Just as he was about to stand up to go to the cashier, he found himself surrounded by four girls.

When they just stared at him, Harry got really uncomfortable.

Its not nice to just stare.

“Um, hi…?” He tried and that seemed to snap the girls out of it. “Can I help you with something?”

“You’re Harry Styles right?” one of the asked, looking at him with a little bit uncertainty.

“I am.” He frowned at them. “Do I know you?”

Now he was feeling bad for not knowing who the girl was.

“No, but we know you.” She made a face of distaste. “That sounded wrong. It’s not like we’ve been stalking you or anything.”

“You’re ruining it Mary.” Another girl rolled her eyes and then turned to Harry and smiled. He slowly got up and looked at them. “We’re big fans of One Direction.”

Ah, Harry finally understood.

“Right, how can I help you?”

“Could we take a picture with you?” The girl who had shut up Mary asked.

“Of course.” Harry smiled. He never denied a picture. He loved taking pictures.

And that is how he ended up having a mini photo session with the four girls. Some pictures were silly and he couldn’t wait for Louis to see them.

“Tag me on them yeah?”

“Could you follow us on twitter?” Mary asked.

“Yes, just send me a tweet with the word…” he frowned, trying to think of something they could do so he would notice and remember.

“Louis? You would notice that won’t you?” Mary suggested with a smile.

“Yes I would,” Harry chuckled, checked his watch and winced. “Sorry girls, I’ve got to go. It was nice meeting you. Don’t forget to send me those photos. Bye!”

 

~

The next day Harry was beyond nervous. He had denied Louis’ offer to pick him up, opting to getting to the house by himself.

Now he stood outside said house and was afraid of knocking. He’d tried to not overdo with the suitcases, but still ended with two. And he knew he was just staying for a couple of days. He also dressed casually, just a pair of black jeans, brown boots, a white shirt and a flannel over that. Of course his headscarf and he now had his sunglasses hooked on the neck of his shirt.

With another nervous sigh he finally knocked.

There was a lot of noise coming from inside and he let a sigh of relief this time when it was Louis who opened the door.

“Harry!” Louis said excitedly and jumped into his arms. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too baby.” Harry buried his face in Louis’ neck. He loved the way he smelled. And the way he tasted, he loved that very much.

So he latched onto Louis’ willing mouth and kissed him a proper hello. His hands itching to grab onto his boyfriend’s bum, but stopping himself in case of Louis’ little sisters, or mother, came out running and saw him trying to have sex with Louis.

“God, it was just a day and it felt like months.” Louis groaned, pulling back from the kiss and burying his face in Harry’s chest.

“Tell me about it.” Harry groaned and kept a tight grip on Louis. The hug lasting for a few second before Louis pulled back.

“Let’s go inside. My family is dying to meet you.”

Harry’s heart picked up speed and he simply nodded. Louis could tell his boyfriend was nervous and he rolled his eyes.

“They’ll love you, Haz.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I love you. That means they’ll love you too. And Hazza, its impossible to not fall for you.” Louis grinned when Harry blushed and nodded.

Harry carried a suitcase in each hand and followed Louis inside. He left his things by the door and walked over to the living room.

He had everyone staring at him. Louis’ mom and all of his sisters and even a dog.

“You have a dog.” Harry momentarily forgot about the other people as he turned to look at Louis. “You never told me you had a dog.”

“I didn’t know either. Until yesterday when I was greeted by its barking.” Louis shrugged. When his mom cleared her throat Louis continued with a slight blush. “Right! Haz, meet my family. My mom, Jay, and my sisters, Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy and Phoebe. Ernest and Doris as sleeping and Dan is…?”

“He went to buy something’s for dinner.” Jay explained, getting up from the couch and walking over to hug Harry. “It’s good to finally meet you Harry. Louis wouldn’t shut up about you.”

“Oh really?” he looked over at a blushing Louis.

“I have no idea what she’s talking about.”

“Of course you don’t.” Harry chuckled.

And just like that he started talking to Louis’ family. Lottie, to Louis’ dismay, showed Harry embarrassing pictures of him up until this age.

Louis couldn’t be more happy, Harry just fit right in. His family already was starting to love him and it all made Louis’ heart swell.

 

When he met Harry he instantly noticed something more in him. Something that made Louis gravitate towards him. As if some greater force was pulling him towards Harry. In every one of those dates they had, Louis fell a little more in love.

And now, every time he wakes up to Harry sleeping beside him, well he’s afraid he’ll die of how much love he feels. Sometimes he thinks he’ll get a heart attack from just how fast his heart is beating. It may all sound cheesy but Louis wasn’t ashamed of expressing just how much he loved his Harry.

 

So when he asked Harry to marry him and Harry said yes, Louis couldn’t help but shout out in happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Let me know what you think in the comments?  
> Also, I couldn't really edit this on my phone so I apologize for any mistakes!
> 
> You can also find me on:
> 
> [ tumblr: ivoryxdreams](http://ivoryxdreams.tumblr.com/)  
> [ twitter: @ivoryXdreams](https://twitter.com/ivoryxdreams)  
> [ wattpad: ivoryXdreams ](http://www.wattpad.com/user/ivoryXdreams) (I recently also started posting my fanfic there, so if you prefer wattpad, my fics are also there)


End file.
